


Aftermath

by Serenity1



Series: Kinky Love Series [2]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Multi, Shyness, agreement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:23:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2059122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ratchet, Bumblebee, Sam and Optimus speaks about a possible next time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to do a short aftermath of Kinky Love. I hope you aren't too disappointed on how short it is! After this, I'm thinking of doing another short multi-chapter story again of Transformers. I have an idea. I've been reading the Human Series by Keelywolfe's in her journal. If you're a big fan of Sam/Bee, I recommend that story! Though it is rated NC-17 on some parts, just to warn you. Anyway, here's the story! Sorry for my grammar!

It was lunchtime when Sam and the others seen each other since last night and this morning events. Sam and Optimus were already eating in the mess hall when Bumblebee and Ratchet arrived to sit with them.

The two glanced up when the other two sat down but neither of them said a word but to acknowledge. They could hear laughter in the background as soldiers were piling in and Sam could recognize the voices of Ironhide and Lennox.

"About last night and this morning..." Bee began as Sam looks up from his plate of food.

"We just want to thank you two and it was an enjoyable experienced," Ratchet said.

"It was enjoyable for us too," Optimus agrees as Sam didn't said anything cause he was too shy to talk about it due to the soldiers being around.

Bee and Ratchet looks at one another as if they were having a conversation in silence. Bee nods as Ratchet turns to the other two. "We were just wondering if the two of you would like to do this again? We can agree to some sort of agreement like once a month or week," Ratchet said.

"Everyone has needs and I am sure watching us lets the two of you get off," Bee said making Sam blush at that.

"So what is this, friends with benefits?" Sam asked finally found his voice again.

"If that is what you want to call it," Ratchet replies.

"So nobody minds about sharing? You don't mind if Ratchet has sex with me while you or Optimus is out?" Sam asked looking at Bee.

Bee fidgeted, "As long as the two of you don't spark or get hitched to be wed, it is fine. Ratchet is mine," Bee said protectively.

"The same goes for Sam," Optimus agrees.

"So let me get this straight: we can have sex as long as we don't spark or get married to one another? I'm game. What else do I need to know?" Sam asked eagerly.

"Well, since its going to be between the four of us, no going to the other Autobots for a sexual release. If for example neither of us are here, Sam and you go to Ironhide for a release, we will terminate this relationship between us and Optimus will deal with you since he is your mate," Ratchet explains.

Sam glares, "Why Ironhide? Isn't he already taken?" He asked.

"It was an example, Sam!" Ratchet exclaimed.

"Are we up for this?" Sam asked as he looks at Optimus.

"We can terminate this process if it makes you uncomfortable in a few days time," Optimus said soothingly.

Sam was silent for a minute before nodding, "Let's do it," he agrees.

Everyone beams at one another as they couldn't wait for their next sexual encounter.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? I told you it was short...xD. Now onto the next story!
> 
> I forgot to mention, please also look for status updates on my stories in my deviantArt Journal which is SamPrimeWitWicky.


End file.
